This invention relates to safety accessories for hand guns and rifles of all types, which act to prevent accidental or unauthorized firing of the weapon.
With the large number of hand guns and rifles presently in the possession of the general public, it is common to hear of accidental firing of a weapon, both by children and by adults. Many of these accidents result in death or severe injury to the handler or a bystander. Particularly in the case of children playing with the weapon, these accidents could not occur if the gun in question was locked in a manner to prevent firing.
With regard to adult use, it should be necessary to first remove the locking device and then have to set up the gun for firing, including loading. Thus, accidental firing would be far less likely.
Presently available gun locking devices are designed to lock the gun trigger in place using a lock and key, preventing it from being pulled and firing the gun. The gun may otherwise be ready for firing, and might possibly be loaded. Usually, unlocking the device with a key is all it takes to be able to fire the weapon. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a gun safety locking device that does not require use of a key and will prevent accidental firing of the weapon. As a condition of using the invention, it will require setting up the gun before it is ready to be fired.